


its not so bad if its you

by Marshmallowcoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, kissing under the mistletoe, yes this is cheesy and no im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowcoco/pseuds/Marshmallowcoco
Summary: Getting stuck under the mistletoe with Miya Atsumu at the MSBY Christmas party was not what Sakusa expected the evening to hold. Neither was anything that followed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	its not so bad if its you

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh I haven't posted anything in forever. I wrote this just today so it's a lil short but I hope yall like it. Also it's just a little tad bit early since Christmas is a few days out but I couldn't resist.

The welcoming beige walls of Meian’s humble abode were currently being assaulted by thousands of different colored lights, among many poorly set up Christmas decorations. The same walls that currently housed the MSBY teams Christmas party. (‘Meian, none of us celebrate Christmas’ ‘I don’t care, I wanna host a party’) 

“Yer lookin awfully festive tonight Omi,” Sakusa was, unfortunately, forced to wear a set of reindeer antlers because he refused to wear an ugly sweater to the party (Atsumu had said it was ironic considering Itachiyama’s uniform.) 

“I wasn’t aware Onigiri Miya had a clothing line,” 

“Not until now, made it m’self,” This bit was very evident. Crude stitching of the Onigiri Miya logo sat atop of a plain green sweater. 

“It’s an ugly sweater cuz it’s got Samus face on it,”

“You two have the same face” 

“Don’t lie to me Omi-kun, my face is clearly more handsome”

This conversation topic came up fairly often, with Atsumu always adamantly claiming he’s the most handsome man alive. And for some reason he always seeks validation from Sakusa. Atsumu is, objectively, very attractive, but telling him this would be throwing gasoline onto his flaming ego. 

“Your terrible personality lowers the degree of your attractiveness significantly,” The faux blonde immediately smirks. 

“So ya admit I’m at least a little attractive?”

“Not in the slightest”

“So mean Omi-kun,”

Sakusa takes this lull in the conversation to look anywhere but at Atsumu for just a bit of reprieve. He meets Bokuto's gaze, which is aimed directly at him and Atsumu. It wasn’t just Bokuto though, nearly the whole team was standing there. This was an anomaly, they were never this quiet. 

“Look! They’re under the Mistletoe! See Shou-kun, I do know how to hang decorations,” Bokuto filled the silence with his booming voice.

“Wow, I thought they all fell down, it really is a Christmas miracle!” 

Atsumu glances at Sakusa, his eyes starting to ask permission for the implications of their current situation. He wants to say yes, he really does, but Sakusa fears what one taste of Atsumu will do to him. Months of being under his trickery had already forced Sakusa out of character enough for a lifetime. (‘Wow my baby cousin is pining for someone? Who are you?’ ‘Motoya, you’re only 8 months older than I am’ ‘So you admit you’re pining?’ ‘I hate you.’ ‘No you don’t’)

“Do I really have to do this?”

“Duh Omi-Omi, it’s a Christmas tradition,” Bokuto replies, trapping him in the situation.

“None of us celebrate Christmas,”

“Do you not like my party? I thought we did such a great job,” says Meian, indignantly. 

“I think it was a really fun idea Meian-san,” Hinata jumps in. There’s no getting out of this one anymore. Hinata has a magical power of persuasion, puppy eyes capable of swaying any man. 

As Sakusa reaches to lower his face mask, Atsumu raises his hand to the back of Sakusas neck. His touch was unexpectedly soft considering his personality, and Sakusa’s neck burned where his fingers touched. His lips were rosy and yearning, and his eyes were honey glazed and inviting. Either one was a death trap for wherever Sakusa pointed his gaze as Atsumu leaned in closely. The height difference mattered little, as Atsumu tilted Sakusas head in just the right way for their lips to connect. Sakusa decided closing his eyes would be the best call, but as they connected, stars filled his vision anyway. 

Atsumu pulled away, and then it was over. The absence of his lips left Sakusa feeling reminiscent of when they were still on his own. Atsumu was sporting a bright red flush, or perhaps it was a reflection of the Christmas lights. Sakusa did not fare any better. 

“That was just like in that Hallmark movie we watched,” 

“Yeah! You two are naturals, Omi-Omi, Tsum-Tsum, you should go into acting” 

“That was disgusting,” Sakusa pulled his face mask back up to cover his bright red cheeks, and turned sharply away from that group, about to be en route to literally anywhere else. If only Atsumu hadn’t followed him into the empty hallway. 

“Ya know, it’s a little hard to take ya seriously when yer antlers jingle everytime you move yer head,” 

“I was forced to wear them”

And then Atsumus leaning in close again. Sakusa cannot take much more of this. He really can’t. Soft fingers make their way onto his neck again, and then through his hair until a hand rests atop his head. A tiny jingle sound rings out as Atsumu whispers ‘bonk’ in his ear, his hand now poking the antlers. Sakusa can feel Atsumus' breath faintly as they stand uncomfortably close together, his face illuminated only by shades of incandescent lighting and rainbow hues. 

“Can I kiss ya right now?”

Sakusa doesn’t answer verbally, he only nods, pulls his mask down, and then their lips are touching again. 

When they pull apart, Sakusa feels a little dazed. 

“Why did you do that?”

“Why’d ya say yes?”

“I asked first”

“I couldn’t be satisfied with just one, had to go in fer seconds. Ya drive me crazy Omi-kun”

“Would it be crazy for me to answer the same thing”

“Well, considerin ya said yes I’d hope yer answer was similar ta-”

Sakusa cuts him off with a small peck on the lips, effectively shutting him up. 

“Asshole”

Faint chatter could be heard in the background, but it fell on deaf ears as the two of them were lost in their own world. The atmosphere was warm and calming.

“Kiyoomi, wouldja be my boyfriend?”

“After that I don’t think I could go back. Yes, Atsumu, I’d love to” 

As cheesy as it sounded, it really did feel like a proper ‘Christmas Miracle’ from those cheesy Hallmark movies Inunaki had made everyone watch. The reindeer antlers could stay on a little longer, just this once. 

~~~  
_An image posted onto Instagram by user Settermiya, it contains a half awake Sakusa laying up against Atsumu’s side, a pair of reindeer antlers barely hanging onto his head. They appear to be laying on Meian’s couch with the rest of the team passed out somewhere in the back. It is captioned:  
I don’t wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can’t stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I’mma be under the mistletoe _

**comments:**  
Motoyakomori: finally lol

Onigirimiya: geez, who knew you’d be able to get yer shit together  
_reply↳_ Settermiya: Like yer any better

Kiyoomisakusa: Were there no better captions left?  
_reply↳_ Settermiya: I know you secretly love the Justin Bieber Christmas album Omi-kun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! If you have any criticisms or comments feel free to comment them down below, I love receiving comments on my works! Also follow me on Twitter if you want: @ MARSHMALL0WC0C0 (Also sorry for the end, my instagram post formatting is a mess LOL)


End file.
